Going Native
by syrupjunkie
Summary: AU. It's the 1920s. Sakura and Syaoran are two rivals who're stuck together on the same expedition to find a forgotten peoples. My first try at a romantic-comedy series. Chapter 3 Uploaded.
1. Getting A Grant

Author's Notes:  My first romantic-comedy series…  This is just a little chapter so I can see if people like the story line.  I can truthfully say you won't be on the floor laughing your head off; I'm not at all amusing.  But hopefully, you may just smile a little sometimes.

Dedication:  Hey **Creati**!  I know you like drama and stuff, but I said I'd dedicate a story to you, and even if this isn't really drama-laced…still hope you like it.

Disclaimer:  If CLAMP is a painfully thin college student with bags under his eyes, living on microwave delicacies, then I own CCS.

Going Native 

Chapter 1:  Getting a Grant

Sakura blew a stray strand of hair from her face, lifting her attention from the mimeographed charts and reports to face a sea of expectant gazes.  Sighing, she plowed on, taking extraordinary pains to stop herself from babbling.  There was a long silence after she stopped, uncertainty surrounding her, the people waiting for something she had no idea of.  "The end?"  As these magical words passed her lips, the sea started to churn, halfway between arguments and polite conversation. 

The chairman looked up at her, his hard gaze unreadable.  "You can wait outside Ms. Kinomoto; we'll discuss among ourselves for a while.  And tell my secretary to send the next applicant in."

Sakura looked vaguely uneasy knowing there was competition for the grant.  'Of course there's competition; the money they're offering is enormous.  But I don't care about that…'  She passed the front desk, outlining her plans with the money she was so sure she'd get.  She stopped abruptly at the shut wooden door, retracing her steps back to the desk, embarrassment in her face.  "Um, Director Terada asked me to tell that you should send in the next applicant."

The secretary nodded briskly, cutting off her flurry of typing to open the connecting door at Sakura's side.  "Mr. Li, you can see Mr. Terada now."

Sakura froze.  Li?  Syaoran Li?  Her face twisted into a grimace, the grant slightly slipping from her mental grasp.  Everyone knew about Syaoran Li, the globetrotting anthropologist, adventurer extraordinaire.  Arrogant, self-centered, without ethics.  She could only pray that it was a different Li, but her hopes burned to cinders as a brown-haired man stepped through the doors, fidgeting with a tie.  She caught his eye for a moment, quick recognitions flitting between them, faces set immobile in plastic smiles.  "Oh, I didn't know you had come back from your latest adventure yet."

He smirked in response, looking at her informal appearance.  Khaki shorts, vest, hair wild.  And she was the daughter of the great Fujitaka Kinomoto? 'What a joke.'  "I came back yesterday.  I didn't know you took an interest in my trip."  

Sakura inwardly gritted her teeth.  "One can't miss it, if you flaunt it everyday in the papers.  I just feel sorry for that village you went to, having _you_ appear without warning and all."

Syaoran's smile pulled harder, the flash of lips baring teeth.  "Oh?  Are we talking about the same person?  I got along with them wonderfully.  At least I don't steal artifacts like some people."

Clenched fists by her side, Sakura tried desperately to maintain her composure, hiding the anger behind a well-practiced smile.  "I can assure you I have the people's permission when I remove something for study.  And I actually _do_ research, not just fly to some exotic location, take a few pictures and bask in world fame."

Disdain met her smile.  "I guess we have different views on what research is."

"I suppose, but when was the last time you stepped off your high horse and decided to publish a paper?"

The smug grin placed itself on Syaoran's face again.  "In fact, I'm planning a book this year."

Sakura muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.  "Lots of self-praising stories no doubt."

Fury broke through Syaoran's assured face, glaring down at Sakura.  "What did you say?"

She opened her mouth to respond but was halted as the secretary coughed out a preemptory 'ahem.'  "I'm sorry if I have to break up this conversation, but Mr. Terada is expecting you Mr. Li and he doesn't like being kept waiting."  Sakura turned swiftly around storming out the door, take a last look around, just in time to catch Syaoran's venomous glare, seemingly saying 'It's your fault I'm late.'  Flinging herself onto the couch in the waiting room, Sakura sighed in defeat.  How would Terada ever give her the grant, a lowly university professor, when Mr. I'm-so-important Li starts regaling the board with action packed anecdotes?  She pulled out a tattered notebook, turning aimlessly the weathered pages, reading off the headings.  Fujitaka Kinomoto, Janaury 8, 1920…  Head laid back against the wall, she settled herself into the bouncing cushions.   'Gomen Otou-san, I guess it'll be a while longer.'

_______________________________________

Syaoran looked triumphant as he outlined his last adventure through the Himalayas, seeing most of the board hanging on his every word.  This grant would be his, the perfect award to go with his sure to be successful book.  "And after we trekked lost for a few days living on tree bark and local plants, we finally stumbled into the village; I'm sure you saw all the photos in the newspapers."  

Director Terada nodded with a small smile, some thought passing across his face.  "Thank you Mr. Li; I think I represent the whole board when I say, you've certainly impressed us.  Will you give us time to consider our options?  I'll have my secretary call you when we've reached a decision."

Li closed the conference room doors behind him, a certain victorious step in his walk.  He passed through the secretary's office into the waiting room, looking at his rival immersed in a leather bound notebook.  His smirk widened as Sakura looked up from her book, glaring at him.  "There's other grants."

Sakura gingerly tucked the journal back into her vest, sighing disappointedly.  "At least I tried; I just hope you'll use the money well."

For a moment, Syaoran's victorious smirk disappeared, receding into a blank face, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  Being rivals for so long, he'd never seen her defeated.  "Uh…I'm sure you'll get another grant or something."

Sakura smiled weakly, threatening to burst into laughs at his pathetic attempt at being civil.  "Yeah, sure."  She pulled her stray hair into a ponytail, getting up to leave.

"Are you going somewhere Ms. Kinomoto?"  The secretary pushed her horn rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose, standing efficiently in the doorway like a robot.  "Director Terada has asked for both you and Mr. Li; the board has made their decision."

Sakura merely shrugged and followed the secretary into the meeting room.  Syaoran stood uncertainly for a minute, some form of guilt attacking him.  Getting angry at himself, he shook his head dismissively, walking proudly after the two women.  'If she wants to sulk, that's her own decision.'

Director Terada sat unflinching at the head of the table, swirling a glass of water.  His mouth curved slightly into a small smile before assuming a blank look as the three people arrived.  "Well, I must say that you two have been the most qualified applicants to receive this grant.  It's been a very tiring discussion but I think the board has reached the best solution."  He looked to meet Sakura's doleful gaze.  "Is there something wrong Ms. Kinomoto?"

Sakura twisted her face into something resembling a smile, voice speaking affectedly if not a trifle rigidly.  "Nothing at all sir."

"Good.  As I've said, both you and Mr. Li have been the best candidates out of the many applicants.  You have proposed a very interesting theory and show extensive knowledge on the Kuri people.  I can find no fault with your credentials; you are truly one of the best anthropologists in the field."  Tereda paused, turning to face Syaoran, whose face had taken a suspicious quality.  "Mr. Li.  I must tell you that all your stories and experiences have certainly made quite an impression on the board, myself included.  The papers do not do your skills and personality justice.  Some of your ideas have intrigued us too, in fact, many having a few similarities with Ms. Kinomoto's proposal."  He looked at the two nervous figures standing before him, losing a battle with a smile.  "And since the grant is so large, we think we can afford to send both you and Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura's head shot up, heart quickening with the prospect of success.  She cast a sideways glance at Syaoran, his mouth agape, trying to form some kind of reply.  With quick decision, she jammed her foot down on his, causing him to shout in pain.  She turned sheepishly towards the surprised board.  "Oh, there was a bug on his shoe.  I'm sure Mr. Li would say that he thinks your decision is a perfect solution if he could talk right now."  She threw up her hands dramatically, nearly flapping like a bird.  "Well, look at the time.  We should go plan out our trip, shouldn't we Mr. Li?"  Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm, dragging him quickly from the room, his movements confined to hopping as his left foot still throbbed in pain.  With a quick turn, which inadvertently sent Syaoran into the side of the door jamb, Sakura faced and bowed to the board.  "Thank you very much for the grant."  In a flurry of wild hair and fluttering cloth, she disappeared around the corner.

A woman turned a head to Terada.  "Are you sure that was wise decision?  I don't think they like each other much."

Director Terada smiled, eyes twinkling in mischief.  "It would seem so, wouldn't it?"

______________________________________

Author's Note:  Let's see; firstly, I mean no xenophobic and/or racist insult of people from other societies.  I'm writing this fic from the perspective of the 1920s.  Just know that if I happen to use any derogative terms from the 1920s to describe native societies, there's no true feeling behind it.  Neither is the title any form of derision.


	2. Setting Sail

Author's Notes:  Firstly, sorry for the long wait for the updating.  I'll make this short and sweet.

Thanks to **nightshadow**, **Bil** (blech, stupid January!), **UnicornHime**, **Daphne Li**, **CreatiStar**, **Riley S**, **Rhea-chan**, **Sakura Tenshi no Mikomi**, **Time Warp**, **Wings of Fire**, **reviewer**, **anjali-chan**, **Jurei**, **sana-kun**

Disclaimer:  In Haiku form!

I said I owned it

No one cared that I said it

Why am I in court?

Going Native 

Chapter 2:  Setting Sail

Li Syaoran grumbled as the small ship rocked with the tossing waves.  He still couldn't believe his luck; even after countless nicely worded letters to the board, he was still stuck with Kinomoto.   He snorted in incredulity as he remembered Terada's short reply.  'Live with it.'  He looked around him, the various tools of his trade thrown carelessly around, maps and jungle navigations stained with tea, journals and pages of local accounts of the Kuri scattered, even a pair of binoculars abandoned on the wooden ground to scrape as it moved with the waves.  In short, it was a mess, in ways more than one.  He was used to things his way, spoiled, but it was his expectation.  The charts would've been rolled up and tucked into the bags, the books and journals packed into heavy wooden crates, binoculars placed in a pouch off his side.  But instead, he watched in growing frustration as Sakura Kinomoto bounced along the cabin, spilling her tea everywhere, threatening to burst with some misguided enthusiasm.  This was more like a mission than some vacation.  "Can't you sit down?  You're getting tea on everything."

Sakura looked up from her absorption in her first expedition.  Without a doubt, it was the crowning achievement of her career, as short as it was.  And deep down there was the sense of pride that she'd be able to finish her father's work.  He had been one of the first people to make contact with the Kuri, but couldn't find the grants to allow him to continue the research.  She was determined to do this for him, even if he was halfway around the world in some desolate region, and didn't know it.  The only bad thing?  Syaoran Li.  She sighed as his voice cut into her happy anticipation.  "Am not."  She cursed her luck as the ship bucked, a spray of tea splashing over the rim of her cup onto the map beneath her.  "Ah."  She put the cup down, frantically dabbing at the mess.  With a relieved breath, she found the map undisturbed except for a new blurred and unreadable 'France.'  Looking up she met Syaoran's cold eyes.  She didn't like this, the way that he made her feel, looking down at her with his air of superiority.  She had never known herself to be so inferior as she had in his presence.  And the horrible part was that she couldn't help it, being clumsy and all.  "Sorry, no harm done though."

"Whatever."  Syaoran left the cabin, anything to get away from her.  She was driving him insane with her mutterings and strange habits.  The salt breeze was welcome, rising smell of seafood and fish.  He didn't' realize how stuffy it'd been down in the cabin until finding himself lost in twilight impressionism, a formless smattering of dot stars, blank moon, dark red hue.  This was his time, the rolling movements like infancy, cradled and protected.  This was solitude, time to regain himself.  No distractions, no arguments, only the quiet of inner thoughts.  This trip would finally make himself happy.  After searching for years for something that would bring him something other than indifference, this expedition would give him fame and he would finally know what it was to smile, to really smile and know that it wasn't a means for getting favors.  A stretch, arms over his head, yawn in his throat.  He almost fell asleep before a loud yell sounded from his right.  Without warning, a potato rolled to his left foot.  Impossible.  A potato?  He picked it up to look in the direction of its origin meeting darkness.  "Hello?"

"Ow."  A voice came from the dark accompanied with a loud slap.  "Ow. Stop it; okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"You'd better be."  

Syaoran tried again.  "Hello?"

A man's figure appeared from the shadows, red welt on his forehead.  "Oh hi.  Aren't you Mr. Li?"

"Of course he is; don't be stupid."  A woman appeared on the man's arm.  "I'm Chiharu; this is Takashi.  Don't believe anything he says."

"Hey.  I speak the truth."  Chiharu gripped Takashi's arm tightly.  He dropped his voice.  "sometimes."  

Syaoran looked from the couple to the potato in his hand.  "Is this yours?"

Chiharu stood dumbfounded watching Syaoran as if he were insane.  "Um, no.  We don't need a potato.  But thanks."

"Did you know a potato was…"  Muffled sounds escaped Yamakazi's mouth as Chiharu snatched the tuber from Syaoran's hand and jammed it down Takashi's throat.

"Come on.  Let's get you dinner; maybe you'll shut up if you're full."

Syaoran watched the two depart.  What just happened here?  A sound of rolling and tumbling met his ears as a sweet potato hit against his boot tip.   "What the…?"  He took a few steps into the darkness, spying a silhouette hunched over the vegetable barrel.  "Who's there?"

The figure jumped, several thuds from dropped vegetables, an onion finding its way to Syaoran.  He ignored the sulfurous bulb, asking again.  "Who's there?"

Small flame.  The lantern sparked to life, throwing odd caved shadows around itself.  The figure materialized, streaked with dirt and dust.  "I…"

"Kinomoto?"  A twinge of headache erupted under Syaoran's temples.  "What're you doing here?"

Sakura looked sheepish, suddenly composing herself as she remembered her reason, her very incontrovertible, valid reason.  "The captain told me to get some more vegetables for dinner."  She faltered a little when Syaoran's mouth curved into a derisive smile.

"This barrel of vegetables and the ones next to it are for after we land.  The captain probably meant for you to go down into the store room and get some from there."  Hand through hair, Syaoran sighed as Sakura made no movement to go.  "Down the stairs to your right."

"Right!"  Sakura was off, dashing down the stairs with a fumbling grace.  "Hoe."  The rattling of metal and heavy thuds echoed from the stairway.

Syaoran looked up to the dark sky, stars mocking him.  "What have I done to be stuck with her?"  The night wind blew no answer, the moon hanging happily in the navy arc.  With a sigh-groan, he trudged toward the cabin.  He stopped halfway there, swearing something moved from behind him.  Shaking his head, he continued.  He was starting to get as bad as Kinomoto.

_____________________________________________

Sakura shook her dazed head, jumping up alert, almost slipping on the wet floor.  The smell of stock surrounded her as she noted an overturned pot laying on its side.  The cook was lying face down in the salty soup, bubbling in his unconscious sleep.  _Now_ she remembered.   "Sorry, sorry."  The cook made no reply as he was out cold.  Sakura quietly crept away, setting the soup pot back vertical and tiptoeing away.  She threw off her vest, now soaked through with a chicken aroma, and entered the dining room, a dozen or so people looking up to watch her.  "Evening, everyone."

Yamakazi waved to her.  "Have you seen the cook?  He said he was going to get the soup five minutes ago."

Sakura put her best smile on, sweat beading on the back of her head.  "No; not a clue."  She seated herself next to Rika, an enthusiastic college student.  She sought for distraction.   "So, how's everything?"

Rika answered quickly, breathlessly, nervous beyond words.  "F-fine, everything's fine Professor Kinomoto."

"You don't have to call me professor; I'm not even that much older than you."

"Oh, y-yes, Professor, I mean…"  Rika looked extremely uneasy.  "S-Sakura."

"That's me."  Sakura smiled, her mouth thinning appreciably when the cook stumbled into the room, squinting strangely in unfamiliarity.  She jumped up to help the staggering man, all eyes on him.  "Oh, what's wrong?"

The man rubbed his head, blinking owlishly.  "I don't remember.  I guess I must've slipped or something."

Sakura rubbed his back relieved.  "Oh, that must've hurt.  At least nothing's broken right?"

"Yeah; that's something I guess."  The cook rubbed an eye, moaning as a bump swelled.  "Ugh, the soup's ruined, sorry everyone."

"Oh no, that's fine.  Right?  Right?"  Everyone looked at Sakura curiously, her face flushed, gesturing wildly with her hands.  "Right?  No one _needs_ soup right?"  Silence.  Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, she was spared the questions as a yell of pain and muffled thump sounded from outside the door.

The door squeaked open revealing Syaoran sprawled on the floor, a chicken leg lying under his face.  It would've almost been funny if his face hadn't been closed into a mask of rage.  "Kinomoto!"  

Sakura weathered everyone's stares, backing slowly toward the other side of the room.  Just as Syaoran got up unsteadily, she dived out the window, landing unceremoniously on the deck.  "Hoe!  I'm really sorry!  Really, really sorry!"

____________________________________________

Sakura landed with an 'oomph' onto the cushion, or rather feather filled sack.  It was just too long a day.  She had a strained dinner with Syaoran fuming at her from across the table.  Hours more work, looking up apprehensively to see Syaoran's sneering face and above it all, the uncontrollable urge to burst into lung straining laughs as she thought about the chicken leg.  This was definitely not her night.  She rolled over, coming face to face with a clock.  She reached to her back, finding the buttons for her shirt.  Face down against the sheets, she flung her arms out and fumbled around for her bag.  Not landing on it, she lifted her head, scanning the room for it.  Something wasn't adding up; she couldn't find her bag, the window was on the wrong side, there were scattered newspapers of which she couldn't remember reading.  And with a horrified look, she knew what was wrong.  This wasn't her room.  Nearly falling over, she threw herself against the door, a whine escaping her lips as the lock refused to function.  This didn't look good, not in the least.  Finally with a loud crack, the door burst open.  Sakura flung herself out into the hall.  The crouching figure, attacked.

___________________________________________

Author's Notes:  Heh heh.  A little cliffhanger; I'm getting evil in my laziness.  Strangely, this fic is coming along rather easily.  Hopefully, I won't be another month before I update. Oh, and I'm not really in the mood to do a lot of research into the 1920s, and though some things may not have been around back then, humour me okay?  Besides, women weren't allowed to have this kind of job and do all the stuff that this plot line rests on.  So yeah, I'll try to keep out of place things out of the fic, but no promises.


	3. Some Big Waves

Author's Notes:  Okay, another character added.  It's Meiling!  But before you think this is Meiling is head over heels in love with Syaoran and being the proverbial three's a crowd, think again.  She gets her own sub plot!

Thanks to **JadeMoonWing** (ow, it's not my fault.  It's ff.net's), **mya** (tomoyo yes, I'm wondering if I can find a way to put Eriol into it), **anjali-chan** (sorta right, sorta not), **Riley S**, **Cutie Blossom**, **CousinKitchen**, **Time Warp**, **nightshadow**, **Jurei** (that's right, where ya been?), **Rhea-chan** (You owe me an e-mail), **star**, **blah**, **CreatiStar**.

**Going Native**

Chapter 3:  Some Big Waves

Sakura held her hands up on her head protectively, her scream bouncing off into the hallways.  The figure slammed into her hard, sending both of them against the wood panel walls.  As suddenly as it happened, the figure disappeared, its weight lifting off Sakura.  Sakura let her eyes open warily, staring into the depths of darkish eyes.

The figure straightened itself, long black hair whipping back.  "You're not Syaoran," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, she's not."  Meiling turned around to regard the voice's owner.  Syaoran looking angry, more or less fatigued and irritated.  He spoke through clenched jaw.  "How'd you get on board Meiling?"

"I snuck on board in port," she returned, no indication of having done anything wrong in her words.

Syaoran rubbed hard at the ridge of his nose, underneath which an impending headache seemed to wish to erupt from.  "Okay, next question.  Why?"

Meiling pouted, scowling at some memory only accessible to her.  "Mother said I needed to do something worthwhile.  And since there wasn't anything to do at home, I thought what better than to help you on your trip like the good old days."

"So you decide to not tell me, sneak on board, and attack a fellow anthropologist…"

"Well, it doesn't sound so nice when you say it like that."  Meiling drew herself even taller.  "Besides, you should be thanking me; I'm practically a genius."

"I see."  Syaoran stepped forward over Sakura's frozen form, gliding past Meiling into his room.  The door shut with a sufficiently loud bang to startle Sakura out of her daze.

"So you're his cousin?"

____________________________________________________

Syaoran groaned into his pillow, the fantastic urge to suffocate himself springing to mind.  It was just like Meiling to appear and assume a position of command.   And if he didn't have trouble enough in keeping her from interfering with his research, she now strands herself with them for six months.   He heaved a deep sigh, mentally cringing at the various expeditions throughout the years that Meiling happened to ruin.  There was the trek up the Himalayas where she got herself lost on the wrong path, and the time she got him kicked out of a nomadic village after having inadvertently insulted the chief.  He wondered briefly what drove her, definitely not anything like regard for his feelings or else she'd have learned to stay away.  He turned himself over, pushing it all out of mind.

________________________________________

Sakura watched water slip by underneath her gaze, the seemingly gentle waves lapping at the ship's bow.  She turned her head, spotting Meiling a few feet off, staring into the sky with the same mindless intensity.  Taking cautious steps not to clunk too loudly and wake everyone below, she approached the silhouette.  "Meiling?"

Meiling turned her head to regard the brown haired woman.  "Yes?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, not really.  I seem to have made a bad impression."

Sakura laughed.  "Yeah, attacking me isn't the best way to introduce yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind.  By the way, I'm Li Meiling, who're you?"

"Kinomoto Sakura.  I'm the 'other' anthropologist.  Nice to meet you.  So what're you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

Meiling sighed, leaning against the metal rail.  "Trying to prove to my family I'm not a complete failure…"

"I'm sure you're not."

"Well, what else do you call a twenty six year old woman who graduated from university and hasn't found a job since?"

Sakura stayed silent a moment.  "I'm sure you're still looking for the right job.  You'll find it."

"Maybe."  Meiling straightened up, stretching.  "Anyway, I'm tired.  Night."

Sakura watched Meiling's back disappear down into the ship.  "Goodnight."  She considered Meiling for a while and thought she felt rather sorry for her, especially because she was Syaoran Li's cousin.  As much as she hated to think about it, she would have to try to talk to Syaoran if she wanted to help Meiling.  She could imagine his severe look of disappointment, snarling at her, 'What do you care?'  Trudging to the stairwell, she thought she'd better get a full night's sleep if she was to even survive the conversation she had in mind.  Something sweet wouldn't be a bad idea either.

_______________________________________________

Rika bit enthusiastically into a piece of buttered toast, nodding and swallowing.  "I keep thinking they've left out the sociopolitical significance of the ritual.  I mean, isn't it always done right before a challenge for power?"

Sakura screwed up her eyes in thought.  "You have a point but the ritual was observed every year even when there weren't any rivalries.  It may just be that the day has been chosen for challenging power because it is believed to be the most magically fortunate days in their society."

"Oh, I see."  Rika produced a small notebook and started to scribble down entries.

Sakura took a sip of water, smiling in reminiscence when she was in Rika's shoes, being in awe of her father's knowledge and thinking he was the source from all genius sprang.  She laughed at the memories, the way she followed him around asking questions and jotting down answers.  Rika's voice cut through her inner thoughts.  "Hmm?"

"I asked if you knew much about the Kuri."

"Sorry, taking a trip back a few years.  Uh…no, not that much.  Not as much as my father does anyway; he was the first to do some research with them."

Rika's eyes were shining, the hero worship attitude rising like bubbles.  "Really?  It sounds so interesting."  She even noted with a small inner triumph that Li across the table had put down his coffee cup and was listening to their conversation.

Sakura nodded, thinking of the leather bound notebooks her father had brought home almost a decade ago, packed with maps and scribbles.  "He spent nearly a year with them, studying them.  Too bad he's doing a study right now or else he'd be here with us.  He'd be able to tell us all so much…"

"But he must've told you a lot.  You know so much about them."

Sakura smiled, pink working its way across her face from the earnest praise.  "I know a little.  He told me that they have a complicated system of government and commerce based on some deity.  And that they were quite friendly."

"Deity?  You mean magic?"

"In a way.  They just believe in some power that control people, much like we do with God.  In ways, they're quite like us with their own common sense and set of social taboos."

Syaoran broke into the conversation, trying to seem uninterested but unable to tear away his attention from Sakura's explanations.  "Such as?"

Sakura turned a surprised look at Syaoran, shocked that he would even care to tolerate listening to her, much less ask questions.  "Uhh...  Tou-san didn't quite tell me all of them but he said that boys and girls don't come into contact much for some reason or another.  I'm sure it's all in his notebooks in one of those crates.  They have some very strict rules about courtship and marriage too."

"Interesting.  How about their mode of life?  Planters?  Hunters?  Nomadic?"

"Not nomadic.  Tou-san said they stayed at the main village.  They hunt for birds and sometimes boars but they mostly eat fruits and plant vegetables.  They trade a lot with the other islands and have an extensive class of skilled crafts people."

Rika was jotting down this information, speaking without looking up.  "Crafts people?  Like pottery and stuff?"

"Uh-huh.  There're jewelry makers, canoe makers, carpenters and artists.  Tou-san said it was like a giant market with lots of services to offer, all working on the barter system."

________________________________________

Yamakazi took a look into the dining room and shook his head.  "They're all talking about the Kuri."

"Again?"  Chiharu shook her head.  "It's always with the academic stuff.  I'm bored as hell.  Let's go take a walk up on deck."

"Bored already?  We've still got a couple of weeks to go.  This is exactly why I didn't want you to come on the trip in the first place."

Chiharu jabbed an accusing finger.  "No, you didn't want me to come because I keep you in line.  Besides I wanted to vacation, instead of being stuck in stuffy old Tomoeda."

"Well you sure can pick.  Six months on a nearly deserted island without your makeup, without your dresses…"

Chiharu's voice had dropped deadly.  "What exactly are you insinuating?"  Her face imploded when she caught sight of Takashi's smile, the mix of mischief and amusement.

"That I may just not love you anymore after having seen you as your true self…"  He didn't wait for the explosion, taking the stairs up four at a time and disappearing onto the deck.

Chiharu's fist slammed heavily against one of the paneled walls.  She glowered fiercely at the stairway, face flushed angry with a touch of enjoyment seeded underneath.  "I'll show you my true self!  When I'm kicking your ass!"  She rushed up the stairs, pounding footsteps echoing on the deck planks overhead.

__________________________________________

Sakura looked up puzzled at the thumping ceiling, the rabble of footsteps hurrying from one end and back again.  "What's going on?"

Rika set down her pad and listened for a moment before uttering an 'ah!'.  "It's Chiharu and Takashi.  Another fight I suppose.  I'll go see if I can calm them down."  A horrible crash echoed overhead.

Sakura cast a quick look to make sure Rika had disappeared.  She took a breath and faced Syaoran.  "Um, do you think I can talk to you about something."

Syaoran had his neutral face on.  "What is it?"

"It's about Meiling."

"What about her?"

Sakura looked distinctly uncomfortable, fidgeting and staring down at her teacup.  "I talked to her a little last night, and I thought maybe she could join us when we go to find the Kuri."  

Syaoran's face had clouded over, a mask of forced calmness.  "No.  She's forced her way into I don't know how many trips I've been on, and pretty much ruined them entirely.  This the most important expedition I've ever taken and I'm not having her there with us."

"But…"  Sakura winced at Syaoran's stubborn look, and dropped her voice accordingly to be more soothing.  "But I mean she's very interested in your work if she goes through all this trouble.  Maybe this is what she wants to do for a living.  It can't really be that bad having her along can it?"

Syaoran laughed outright.  "Oh no?  Let me tell you about the time we were camping out with the Bedouins and she decided to tell the leader that dinner looked very unappetizing.  Or the first time I went to study in a Nepali village and she just happened to get herself lost in the foothills and we had to interrupt one of their festivals just to get people to go find her.  Or the time…"

"Okay, okay, I get it.  I'm just saying that maybe you could take time to teach her some basics and she could get an idea of what we do."

Syaoran got up from the table, throwing his napkin over the remains of breakfast.  "Ms. Kinomoto, I don't interfere in your matters, I hope you can do the same for me."  

He left the room, leaving Sakura to blow a strand of hair from her eyes.  "Phooey."  There was a loud crash above her, followed by a cacophony of muffled voices and then an even louder thundering noise.  Sakura sighed and decided the best thing to do would be lie down for a couple more hours. 

_______________________________________________

Author's Notes:  Not much happening I guess, but next chapter is landing.


End file.
